jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Antisepticeye
Antisepticeye (Anti for short) is a fan made alter ego/split personality of Jacksepticeye. He was initially created by fans due to creepy thumbnails and videos. In short, Antisepticeye is a darker, evil version, of Jacksepticeye. The general idea is that he is a demon, or virus, that is fighting for control over Jack's body. Antisepticeye's personality is usually demented and with a strong desire to harm others. It is thought that the fan made Darkiplier had fueled the idea of Antisepticeye. Not much is 'canon' with Antisepticeye, so fans often make their own material. However, since the beginning of October 2016, there have been brief clips within Jack's videos that resemble the fanmade Antisepticeye. They began in his playthrough of Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location. In the description of these videos, there are ominous messages and sometimes links using zalgo font that add to the persona. As well, Jack's twitter and tumblr accounts have featured the same font and personality, suggesting Antisepticeye is "taking over". Even in videos where Antisepticeye isn't present, the white board on the door will occasionally contain vague messages that relate to him. When fans ask about or point out Antisepticeye, Jack responds as if not knowing who they're talking about. Additionally, Jacksepticeye's Twitter account has changed from Jacksepticeye to A̸͢n҉t͞isepticeye. On Halloween (31 Oct 2016) Jack made this video, officially confirming Antisepticeye's arrival. In this video, Jack is seemingly recording an innocent vlog of him carving a pumpkin (similar to the last year, 2015). The white board on the door has the words "Happy Halloween!" written on it. As the video continues, an eerie laugh is heard and the camera becomes distorted. Jack briefly steps away from the camera to investigate. He returns to the camera, acting rather strangely, and continues carving the pumpkin. Then, the sound of someone stomping can be heard, and Jack once again leaves to look for the source of the sound. At random intervals, the camera turns distorted just as before, but Jack pays no attention. At one point in the video Jack's nose starts to bleed, he briefly steps away from the camera to get some tissue. When he comes back he acts like it never happened. Towards the end of the video, Jack stares blankly at the camera and begins to slit his throat with the knife in his hand, causing him to bleed to death and fall onto his pumpkin. After many seconds of silence, Anti possesses Jack and jumpscares the viewers. The words on the whiteboard are now scribbled out. Anti jeers the viewers, blaming them for Jack's death. Finally, the video cuts to black and ends. In January 2017, the all too familiar static and sounds can be heard in Jack's videos. On 28th July 2017, Markiplier made a video on his channel entitled "DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE". In it, the two were arguing about who should be "king" of their "realm" (dubbed "YouTube Hell" in the comments). The two were about to fight, however they were constantly disrupted by other YouTubers dark sides (ABlazingPhil (AmazingPhil), DannyDarko (DanTDM), Sharkyoho (Schmoyoho), etc). Then Chica, Dark's dog, appears and sucks the other dark sides into a void. She becomes angered, saying that Dark didn't feed her. As Dark panics, Anti stares at the screen (actually staring at Chica) and begins laughing. Anti played a more insane role than a serious one. On 3rd August 2017, Anti appears in Bio Inc. Redemption. At the start of the video, Jack explains that the developers made an Easter egg of him in the game. Then he starts feeling 'sick', so rushes off camera. Doctor Schneeplestein replaces him and vows to save Jack in game. Halfway through, Dr Schneeplestein himself complains of discomfort and makes references about death and Anti (such as 'antidepressants'). Anti glitches into the facecam and game more frequently, taking over Dr Schneeplestein. When in-game Jack finally dies, Anti appears. Anti Appearances: - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 1 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 2 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 3 - Sͮ̏̿ͯ̈͐̈́̚̚͏͖͔͞ǫ̆͋͂̈ͯ̂̉҉͕̪͈͎̙o͊҉̛̜͔͚͓͔͈̗͠n̾́͂̾ͦ̓ͥ͏̪̖ - The Temple of No - Hello Neighbor pt. 2 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 4 - ClusterTruck pt. 16 - Stuntfest pt. 1 - Pipejob - Manual Samuel pt. 3 - Guts And Glory pt. 5 - Layers of Fear - Suntfest pt. 2 - Mr President pt. 3 - The Cubicle - Layers of Fear pt.2 -S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ -Detention 返校 pt.2 -Detention 返校 pt 3 -Detention 返校 pt 4 -DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE -KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE | Bio IN̵̛c Redemp T̨I̶̢on Quotes I'm here now! Always there, always watching You're weak, just like HIM! Why don't you put on more makeup? I've already won! This world is mine! These people are mine! That "doctor" thought he could save him, but all along he was mine! Mocking me with your "glitch bitch" I'M in control! This isn't over See you soon Fan theories Fan art Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jack's Alter Egos